bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Bleach: Juchin
, | created by = User:Narutokurosaki547 | published by = Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki | original run = October 2012 - Present | volumes = ? | extra = None }} BLEACH: Jūchin (ブリーチ•重鎮, Bleach: Leader) is a series chronicling what may be simply referred to as "Hikaru Kurosaki's Canon". This series is mainly about Hikaru and how he came to be a Captain up to his deeds as a Yonkō. Codex I: Origin Wandering Clans Saga Prologue: Before the Gotei 13, before the devastation of the First Shinigami-Arrancar War, 2 brothers struggled to survive in the wilderness of the Soul Society. This is a story of The Wandering Clans Era. Chapters: *Kane and Abél *My Name is Hikaru *Spanish Blade *We're Awakening Wolf Saga Prologue: After living with the nomadic Hyōhaku, Hikaru Kurosaki, now a young man, sets off on his own journey across Soul Society to search for his brother whom he was separated from. Chapters: *Heaven's Personal Struggle *Angelic *Courtesy Call *Empty Vessels Mongoose Saga Prologue: Mizu Kurosaki survived in the corrupt Dark City by thieving and using street smarts to cheat death. When confronted with the prospect of death, the young Kurosaki awakens his inner powers as a Shinigami to kill his assailants. Fleeing from the city where he was tormented, Mizu follows a lead to his elder brother on the other side of the world. Chapters: *Demon Master *Chaotic *Brother *Swords that Draw Blood Urakih Saga Prologue: Reunited with his brother, Hikaru confronts a new power; himself. Fighting a new Arrancar, the will to survive overtakes Hikaru, awakening a reverse of himself to confront the new threat. Chapters: *The End Is Where We Begin *War of Change *Aperire En Caelum *The United Front (Wolf and Mongoose Mix) Codex II: Kindness Kaenōra Saga Prologue: Chapters: *Why Are You Hitting Yourself? *The Favored Son *The Before Yojin Pact *goodbye, halcyon days (Dark Brothers Mix) Shakyaryū Dojang Saga Prologue: Chapters: *Academia *Here Goes Nothing; Here Goes Everything *Fail the Test, Pass in Life...It's a Good Trade-off *Separated Gotei 13 Saga Prologue: Chapters: *First Day *The Battling Brothers *Death of a Captain *Successor Inner Circle Saga Prologue: Chapters: *Renovations *Calm Cloudiness *Musical Girl *The Color of Roses and the Change of Seasons Shadow Island Saga Prologue: Chapters: *Investigate: East District #81 *The Village of Power *Reverse Absalom *Kirika Codex III: War Tomoe Hyōhaku Saga Prologue: Before the First Shinigami-Arrancar War, Hikaru Kurosaki and Mizu Kurosaki made their living as assassins for hire. When an assignment goes wrong, Hikaru is faced with something he has never experienced before; love. Chapters: *Chance Meeting *The Calmed Wolf *The Intention of the Woman *This Could Be Paradise Shinigami-Arrancar War Saga Fugitive Saga Prologue: Chapters: *The 7th One Leaves Us *Loyal Followers; Undying Friends *Priestess Wants to See the World *I do... Codex IV: Ghost Winery Assualt Saga Prologue: Chapters: *Yonkō Reunion on the Fields of Elysian *Power *Isn't *Everything Journey to the West Saga Prologue: Chapters: *Enter: Misao Junjo *Darkness in Kakuredzuki no Mura *Arrival to Light City *Those Who Seek Peace Dark City Saga Prologue: Chapters: *Voyage *Dark City Secrets *Student *Master Rekishi Saga Prologue: Chapters: *Dark Illusion *The Battles of the Younger *The Battles of the Elder *The Flame in All of Us Codex V: Brother Man's Judgment Saga Prologue: Chapters: *Return to Rider City * Let's Have A Party! *Pointless Destruction: Because It Happens *Winery Assault Abridged Defense Saga Prologue: Chapters: *Chasing Shadows At Midnight *Secrets and Regrets: Kari's Fight *Why She Fights: The True Power of the Third Goddess *Wolf and Tiger Fall Saga Prologue: Chapters: *The True Judgment From Man *Depraved *Heart of Sword *Ignition Confrontation Saga Prologue: Chapters: *Stock Market Crash *The Battle on Four Fronts *Rematch: Wolf and Tiger *When People Ignore the Past, the Future is Bleak Codex VI: Exile Hiteiteki Saga Prologue: Chapters: *Killing and Taking *The Cast Thins *Books, Books, Mystical Books; Reveal My Enemies *The Missing Gear Jinki Fragments Saga Prologue: Chapters: *Consulting the Drunks *Gather *Successor to the Rekishi no Ban'nin *Why Reading is Important Destruction Saga Prologue: Chapters: *Stage 1 *Stage 2 *Stage 3 *Stage 4 Codex VII: Affront Death Saga Prologue: Chapters: *Death 1 *Death 2 *Death 3 *Death 4: The Part That Hurts The Most (Is Me) Myoken Saga Prologue: Chapters: *God Bless Us Every One *We're A Broken People Living Under Loaded Gun *The Destroyer *The Creator Codex VIII: Enemy Hollow Saga Prologue: Chapters: *The New Espada *Soul Society Crisis Part I *Soul Society Crisis Part II *Slayer of Sōzōshin Kurama Saga Prologue: Chapters: *The Fall of the Yonkō *What Was Most Precious *Slain Tiger *Life or Death Zenkai Saga Prologue: Chapters: *Within Shadow Island *The End *Hell's Angel *Deeper Into the World of Black and White Codex IX: Legend Yonkō Saga Prologue: Chapters: *The 9th Gen Yonkō Battle!: Hibiki Asakura VS... *The 9th Gen Yonkō Battle!: Raian Getsueikirite VS... *The 9th Gen Yonkō Battle!: Seireitou Kawahiru VS... *The 9th Gen Yonkō Battle!: Hikaru Kurosaki VS... Final Saga Prologue: Chapters: *Get Ready For the Smack Down! *Reunite *Power of the New Yonkō *Final Epilogue Chapters: *Who Needs Enemies When We Got Friends? *But, The Party Don't Stop, No *Confessions *An Unspeakable End :NEXT INSTALLMENT: Bleach: Seito Category:Bleach (Kuro)